The present invention relates to motion picture cameras of the type which are also capable of recording sound.
Thus, with such cameras the film which is used has a magnetic coating so that it is possible to record sound simultaneously with film exposure.
In connection with the changing or joining of scenes, it is well known that a motion picture camera can be operater to carry out special techniques such as fade-in, fade-out, or overlapping.
In order for the sound-recording operation to harmonize with the fading operations, the audio level of the sound-recording equipment should diminish gradually during a fade-out operation and increase gradually during a fade-in operation. Thus, a constant audio level during fade-in or fade-out detracts from the illusion to be created during projection of the film and playback of the sound recording.